The service industries of modern economies are heavily based on the performance of service tasks on behalf of clients. As one example, assistance of daily living (ADL) services, such as home healthcare provision for individuals with various disabilities, involve the performance of daily living activities for the individual, comprising both personal tasks (e.g., helping the individual bathe, dress, and take medication) and environmental tasks (e.g., cleaning the individual's residence and washing the individual's laundry.) As another example, lodging services, such as hotels, models, and hostels, involve the performance of both guest tasks (e.g., room cleaning, food service, and valet services) and institution tasks performed on the collective behalf of many individuals (e.g., security details and laundry services.)
In many service industries, the service tasks to be performed are of many and different types that involve different sets of resources. Service tasks may also involve the performance of various portions of the service at different times and/or locations, and may also be recurring and periodic. Moreover, the service tasks may involve teams of individuals working together in similar or different roles (e.g., food service involves an order-taker, a cook, and a food delivery person.)
Due to the complexity and variety of service tasks that may be involved in a service industry, facilitating and tracking the performance of various service tasks may be difficult.